This present invention relates to an additive for gasoline which, among other advantages, protects the Gasoline in which it is placed from negative effects of the presence of alcohols, methyl-t-butyl ether, or other oxygenated solvents in the gasoline.
A large amount of "gasohol" has been sold as motor fuel, the material being a mixture of gasoline and up to about 10 volume percent of alcohol and/or other oxygenated solvents. While there was initially an expectation that such was the fuel of the future, in fact certain disadvantages of gasohol have been noted. These disadvantages are so significant that the term "gasohol" is rarely used any more in presenting the product to the
One major problem of gasohol is that, while the mixture is capable of absorbing and dispersing increased amounts of water when compared with pure gasoline, if too much water is present the water will separate out, and take a substantial amount of the alcohol component with it (or other oxygenated solvent). Such an alcohol-water mixture can accelerate rust and corrosion processes. Also, the separated alcohol-water mixture can damage plastic parts into which it comes in contact, and deterioration of the gasoline can be accelerated.
Additionally, especially in the case of two cycle engines, the presence of a second separate alcoholwater phase in the motor fuel creates a threat of actual motor damage, since two cycle engines rely on the presence of dissolved oil in the fuel for their lubrication. Naturally, an alcohol-water mixture is virtually devoid of oil, with the result that operation of two cycle engines with a fuel having a substantial alcohol-water separate phase present may cause engine damage due to lubrication failure.
Particularly where boat engines are concerned, there is a potentially serious problem with the use of gasohol, especially in two cycle engines. Because of the greatly increased potential for the entry of water into fuel for boats, it is common for a water-alcohol component to settle out and corrode gas tanks, valves, and carburetor components. The U.S. Coast Guard has actually issued a warning to boat owners concerning the potential hazards of gasohol.
Fuels containing alcohol also have the ability to absorb moisture from the air. Boats often sit idle long enough for phase separation to take place, so that the disadvantages of the use of gasohol in marine engines as well as other engines can be very significant.
For example, not only are plastic and rubber parts subject to rapid deterioration because of the created alcohol-water phase in the fuel, but the lead-tin alloy used to line fuel tanks can be corroded. Also carburetor floats can be damaged, and seals can be corroded. Likewise, the presence of this undesired alcohol-water phase can increase carbon deposits in the engine, pit carburetor metal parts, and form deposits that stop up oxygen sensors.
Similarly, because of the water-absorbing nature of alcohol, all engines may exhibit problems with gasohol if they stand idle in a high humidity environment for more than a few days.
In accordance with this invention, an additive for gasoline is provided that counteracts the negative effects of gasohol in a way that is superior to other gasoline additives of the prior art. Specifically, the additive of this invention inhibits the formation of a separate alcohol-gasoline phase by making the phase more readily dispersable in the gasoline, typically gasohol. When the alcohol of the gasohol, and the water carried therewith, is in a dispersed condition, the effect is to significantly reduce the known disadvantages which result from the use of gasoline mixed with oxygenated solvents.